librafandomcom-20200214-history
Moradin
Moradin is the god of craftsmen, and the father of the dwarven race. He is also called the Anvil, Dwarffather, and Allfather. He is the enemy of the goblinoid race, and is such is enemies with Kurtmulak. Mythology Moradin was the first god to be brought forth by Pelor when he created the gods. Moradin inherrited Pelor's love of crafting, but his love was for the crafting of metal and stone, not of lifecraft. He quickly struck up a freindship with Garl Glittergold, the god of gnomes, and the races that these deites created later emulated this freindship. Moradin built a great hall in the Iron Mountains where he and his freind could dwell and craft things of beauty, called Mithril Hall. While not the first of the gods to create a mortal race, (Corellion had that honor) he quickly saw the joy that could be gained in the creation of a "child race". He threw himself unto his forge, and did nothing but strike hammer to anvil for seven months. When he emerged from his forge, he did so with the first seven dwarves. He gave the dwarves the Iron Mountains to be their home, and the race grew from a mere village to a mighty kingdom, which wrought many things of gold and silver which were pleasing to Lord Moradin's eye. The dwarven race grew nad prospered, until the corruption of the Charduni. Of the seven houses of dwarves (Deepdelver, Greensheild, Firetusk, Highroost, Rubyhammer, Boneforge, and Crownseat), the Crownseat clan was the most noble, vitureous, and skilled in the arts of war. They were made the leaders of the Dwarves, and they ruled with a firm but steady hand over the Dwarven people. But one day, a black cloaked figure entered the Crownseat citadel of Krakadom, and began to win the trust of many with his seemingly sound judgement and advice. One day, the king ordered an obscure magical artifact to be recovered from an ancient ruin, and brought back to Krakadom. We are not sure what this artifact was, or the king's reasoning behind calling for it, but the effect was immediate. When the Crownseat clan woke up in the morning, they were no longer true and virtueous leaders of the Dwarves, but instead were fearsome necromancer warriors who felt no remorse. These warriors now called themselves The Charduni, and proceeded to attack the clans which they had once ruled, the closest being Boneforge. The Boneforge clan quickly fell beneath the Charduni onslaught, and the survivors were forced to flee into deep chasms, far from the sun. These remanents would one day be known as the Durgear, evil dwarves, and the scourge of the Iron Mountains. Having destroyed the nearest targets, the Charduni shifted their attention to the other clans. The other clans had always relied on Crownseat soldiers for protection, and were not prepared for an attack of this size from behind. The Charduni were brutal, killing all those who did not swear t be slaves. The slaves were taken to Krakadom's Salt Mines, where they were worked to death, and then reanimated as zombies to keep working. What Dwarven troops there were were uprepared to face troops which simply got up and kept fighting after they died. The Charduni made heavy use of the Ubantu art of necromancy. While the Ubantu used it only in small rituals to their gods, the Charduni war machine was fueled, in many ways, by the undead. One by one, The Charduni pushed the Dwarven clans out of the Iron Mountains, where they were forced to live as scavengers. 15 years later, an army of homeless dwarves formed, ready to take back their home from their once-rulers. They engaged the Charduni in Ice-Breaker pass, in the north of the Iron Mountains. They were defeated quickly, however, and forced to retreat. This time, the Charduni followed them, hoping to end this conflict with the massacre of all those who still opposed them. Up until this point, Moradin had been loath to intervene, as he loved all his children equally, even the Charduni. But seeing them slaughter innocent Dwarves as they run for their lives, Moradin relented. He sent the general of the Dwarven army a gift- The Hammer Stoneshatter, with the power to rally the hearts of his soldiers. The Dwarves stood their ground for three days at the mouth of pass, refusing to give in, as Stoneshatter strengthened their spirits. But their losses were too many, and even Stoneshatter could not hold the rout of the Dwarven army. As the order to retreat was given, the Preists of Moradin stood in a circle on the hill where the army was encamped. They beseeched Moradin for aid, and he gave it to them. The first turning of undead swept through Charduni ranks, burning their undead servitors. The Charduni fledback to their citadel of Krakadom, believing that their gods had abandoned them. Before long, the Iron Mountians were empty, and ready for the Dwarves to retake as their home. The Divine War When Kuthian rose in anger against the gods of Celestia, Moradin joined with his father against the rebel gods. He had no reason to betray his father, and fought with honor over the 600 years that war ravaged Libra. Moradin fought in the battle of Duyna-Al, in which an entire continent (mostly uninhabited) was sunken into the ocean. He also held Vangral, god of the Apocalypse, at bay while Pelor fought Kuthian in the halls of Amahu, as well as several smaller engagments.